Dreams and Suspicions
by AlmostBoiledKettle
Summary: Hinata is sent out on a mission to return Naruto home safely. While Hinata is told about the mission she can't believe what went into her ear, as well as Naruto can't believe that the month long journey form the train to Konoha he's going to spend it with Hinata. Some love/romance, as well as some jealous friends when they return home. (This story may have a sequel) (IN-PROGRESS)
1. Dreams and Suspicions

**Dreams and Suspicions. **

(A/N: Hello guys to my first fanfiction, this fan fic will contain beautiful characters that have been shipped together no other that myself (YAAYYY)(Colombian Couple) Btw. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Other Characters Or Imaginary Sound Tracks That I Ask You To Play In Your Head :P.

Chapter 1: Journey Home.

The blue eyed boy with blond hair was sitting, restless on his seat. The train moved violently from side to side just as it got out of a tunnel. He's been on that train for almost 2 days now, heading home from a training mission which was few months long that Lady Tsunade had sent him on.

"Damn" The boy mumbled to himself. "I wonder how if everyone is still thinking about me, even more if they've changed over the pass months, which I've been away."

Little did he know that one young Hyuga girl, was still thinking about him every moment of every second of everyday.

(_Back In Konoha)_

"Much better Hinata, you've improved and you are now capable of being the young heiress of this clan" Said a very proud Haishi Hyuga, though he didn't show it.

"T-t-thank y-you f-f-father, I-I-I'm g-g-grateful" Mumbled Hinata, she too was happy that she got recognised by her father, though she wasn't convinced.

"You still have that stutter don't you Hinata-san, I'm surprise that you haven't made that into a Jutsu" said a very jealous Hanabi Hyuga who walked through the door of their dojo, who was angry at her older sister, Hinata Hyuga, because she got promoted into being the heiress while she got demoted to 'second in line'

"U-u-um y-y-yes I-I s-still d-do" said Hinata as she look down at the floor with her pride split in two.

"That's enough Hanabi, be respectful towards your sister 'cause she worked hard for this, and if you still treat your sister with disrespect from this day on forward, then you are no longer welcome in the Main Family of the Hyuga Clan, you **understand** me." Hashi said without remorse.

"Yes father, I'm sorry Hinata-san please forgive me." With that Hanabi bowed to towards her father and left to go to her room.

"T-t-thank y-y-you f-f-father."

"You're welcome Hinata, by the way Lady Tsunade told me to tell you, to meet her once your done with your training... Which is now."

"R-r-really f-f-for w-w-what?"

"For a mission, now excuse me I have a meeting to go to" And with that he left the dojo leaving Hinata alone.

'I wonder what Lady Tsunade wants me for?' thought Hinata as she left the house and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

(A/N: Guys thank you for reading the very first chapter, as well as my very first fanfic from now on I shall keep a schedule to when I shall post the chapters but I don't know when sooooo... :P) any ways guys and girls I have chapter two ready and it shall be up and a little bit dramatic, we'll see what will happen to Naruto as well as, what is Hinata's mission. Well let's say it's a good one. See you later my little boiled water drops :3 and take care.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Chapter 2: The _Mission_

_(A/N: _Sorry this chapter took too long but I've been running into some pickle lately, so I haven't got the chance to post it but don't worry. I have a schedule now and I'll be writing the story every weekends and post them during the weekdays. Since I have school It'll be difficult for me to write, but without further a do, enjoy the chapter.)

_At the Hokage Tower._

_Knock knock_

"Come in."

Hinata opened the door to the Hokage's room in which she was greeted with Lady Tsunade and three other Kunoichi, which were: Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and TenTen

"So now that you are here, let's begin" said Lady Tsunade as Hinata went and stood with the bunch of kunoichi.

"So what's the mission Lady Tsunade" Replied Sakura.

"This mission is a C-Ranked mission and I want you all to go to the village hidden in the sands, to deliver the kazekage a package."

"What's in the package?"

"In the package theirs a gift from me personally, it includes a very powerful weapon. I would have chosen a Jonin to go but since they are all out, as well as the other Chuunin. I guess it's up to you four."

"You can count on use Lady Tsunade." Responded TenTen with enthusiasm, which she obtained from lee. Plus she is Lady Tsunade's paparazzi.

"Such enthusiasm, Lee must have showed you his ways. If you know what I mean (Wink, Wink.)" Said Ino in a result everyone in the room laughed while Hinata giggled and TenTen felt blood rushing into her cheeks and turned red from the comment.

"Alright enough of that leave the girl alone and head so you all can meet at the gate tomorrow 8 o'clock sharp, there you shall meet your Jonin sensei; Kurenai, for your mission.

"Yes ma'am" They all responded

"Good, **Now Get The Hell Out Of My Office, Go Home, And Get Ready For Tomorrow."** With that they all left one by one letting Hinata to leave last.

"Hinata, stay I need to talk to you for a while" Said Tsunade, while a very worried Hinata shut the door and walked over to the Hokage to see what she wants.

"Hinata, I want you to forget about this mission since I want you to go to an A-Rank mission, and I think you're best suited for this job." Tsunade landed a foxy grin at Hinata.

"U-u-um w-w-what i-is i-it?" At this point Hinata was terrified and she didn't whether it was Tsunade's grin or the highly ranked mission.

"The mission is to bring Naruto home safely, under no circumstances must he not get hurt, and it's a one month long mission and you're the one capable and womanly enough to bring him back."

'Capable-Womanly-I'm going to send one month with Naruto-I don't know whether I'm suited for the job' Hinata thought to herself as her face is now crimson red from the fact that she is going to be with her crush for a month and that Tsunade also notices her strength to at least protect one of the, if not **the **strongest ninja in Konoha.

"Also we must put you in a disguise that no other assassins who are hired to kill Naruto suspect you're a ninja, so you have to be disguised as..." Tsunade gave a big cheeky grin and let Hinata worry.

"U-um d-d-disguised a-as w-who L-l-lady H-h-hokage?" Hinata was now clueless and worried about what who she might be disguised as?

"Well Hinata, '_oh you're going to love this'"_ She whispered to herself. "You are going to be disguised as."

"A-a-as w-who?" Interrupted Hinata as she did want to know who has had to be, at this point she was curious as a cat.

"You are going to be disguised as Naruto's **girlfriend.**" Lady Tsunade laid a cheeky grin that went from ear to ear, she knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto so she decided to take the opportunity.

"Eepp" Those were Hinata's last words before she fainted when she heard she had to be Naruto's girlfriend, while she fainted she has a goofy smile that never wore off in her sleep, and her cheeks lit up like a candle, the word of Naruto and being he's girlfriend almost knocked her into a coma. But luckily she didn't as she woke up a few hours later still in hokages office and on her couch that laid against a wall.

"Good, now that you're awake lets go and do some shopping." Said Tsunade as she grabbed Hinata's hand and raced through the door, so they can arrive at the stores, to do God knows what, kind of shopping.

(A/N: So whatcha guys think, ehhh,

wah no good, awwhh come on i'm just trying ma best

wahhh still not good enough, umm oh well why don't you try one. Good.

so tell me guys and girls whatcha thing, your reviews will be appreciated.

Thank you 'MYK-ON' I will carry on and again I thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for waiting patiently, if not then I'm sorry just a few things I had to do before this story but it's here now. YAAAYYY. Hope you enjoy it, also: 'Hayman', there will be more I promise. 'MYK-ON', thank you for loving it and my story shall love you back and 'Veraozao' thank you for loving it and a kiss to you too :3 _

Chapter 3: It's Time.

It was a quiet day in Konoha, Hinata and Tsunade arrived at the Hokage's favourite shop. They arrived and the Hokage was instantly greeted by everyone around the shop until the shopkeeper came and spoke with the Hokage.

"Ahh Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" The shopkeeper was a man in his late 30th, a softly light blonde hair, green eyes and a pretty skinny body.

"I came to buy clothes for this young lady, (points at Hinata) and since you own a clothes shop I guess you know allot about clothes?" said Tsunade

The shopkeeper eyed the young Hyuga up and down, then finally said "Umm, what are your preferences, you lady?"

The question left Hinata clueless; she didn't know how to react or even say of course she'll say something that is not that revealing, she didn't like her skin to be exposed to a certain degree, and her degree is very high. (like wear baggy clothes and don't show any skin at all type of degree.) But then the Hokage had other ideas.

"Her preferences will be something that's revealing, a dress to show off her legs and some cleavage and..." The Hokage nearly listed all of the things that needed or she wanted to be shown off, but was rudely stop in her tracks.

"Hokage-sama wouldn't that be too much, I'm not sure if I could cope with that type of preference." Hinata strongly disagree with the Hokage's view of 'Hinata's style' and hope that Tsunade didn't make her wear anything to embarrassing.

"Don't worry I think I know just the thing" The shopkeeper said. "Follow me." And with that they followed the man till the end of the shop and picked out several dress that ranged from purple to red.

_(Meanwhile at the train)_

_"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the train shall wait for a few minutes, while the engines are being repaired. This might take a moment so please sit back and relax"_ The announcer announced. Naruto's train was stuck on the middle of the train tracks thus delaying his arrival; while everyone listened to the announcer's command the 'Unpredictable knucklehead ninja' did just the opposite.

"**What do you mean we're going to be stuck here; I have to get back to Konoha. Oh baa-chan sure is going to pay for this, I swear and I never go back on my word."** At this point Naruto lost his cool but tried to remain calm. 'Ahh man, on behalf of Shikamaru's laziness and catchphrase. This is such a drag' he started to think of other things or people, how they were? What they were doing? If Sakure would finally go out on a date with him or at least give him welcome home kiss. He blushed at his own thought so he stopped and decided to drop that and think how other people were, like Shino, Choji, Kiba, Kiba's dog Akumaru, not Ino, neither Sai, how about Neji, Lee... Naruto went through all the people we knew in his head till it came to one 'Ohh and Hinata I wonder if she still has that long silky soft hair or that soft pale skin and those sweet lavender eyes that I could just Stare at them all da- wait what I'm I saying I don't like Hinata, I mean I do but nothing more than just friends right? I mean she's pretty and all but just weird but kind and I never knew a person who acted to kind towards me not even Sakura acts like that, and she's my team mate, come to think of it I don't think she likes me at all, Ahh this is to complicated.' Naruto again decided to drop the though and went to sleep.

_(A few minutes later)_

A man with a long white beard and a long brown trench coat who was bold sat next to the sleeping Naruto, the train started to move which woke up Naruto and got startled by the bold old man sitting next to him.

"Sorry their child, did I scare you" said the old man in a calm voice. "You were smiling while you were asleep, looked like you dreamt a nice dream, perhaps of a girl, no?"

"How did you know I was dreaming of a girl, are you a mind reader? Are you a crazy pervert?" Naruto eyed the man suspiciously when he said the last part, while the old man laughed. 'How did he now I was dreaming of Hinata, wait what? I was dreaming of Hinata but I don't like her, I like Sakura-chan oh what has gotten in to me?' Naruto though loudly and was hoping his brain was right.

"Well a young man who not only smiles in his dream but blushes to, can only mean he was dreaming of a girl, or are you gay?" The old man laughed at how terrified Naruto was of his observant skills.

"**YO OLD MAN I DON'T SWING THAT WAY, OK**." Shouted Naruto, which literally shocked every passenger on the train.

"No, no." The old man held out his arms defensively. "I just wanted to know, so are you going to tell me about this girl?" he asked

"Why do you want to know, you just look like a perv to me."

"I just wanted to help you, that's all"

"Help you get your love"

"I don't it wasn't till now that I actually think I like her, but I know this other I love, but I don't know if she likes me, she's always hitting me like physically and her punches hurt.. really hurt." Proclaimed Naruto

"Young man don't go chasing girls just because they look pretty or act famous, those girls may look like a beauty star but inside they have a heart darker than the first 3 gates of hell, believe you me it's best if you just go along with rare kind of girls the ones that are kinda, beautiful, sweet and caring if you find one of those never lose her." Those words burned deep inside him and then he knew.

'The old man does have a point I mean, well, to be honest I only like Sakura-chan well because she's well known she's also pretty but she does like me so what's the point,' thought Naruto deeply about what he was thinking. "Well I think I can tell you who I was dream of."

"Well spill it out boy, what's her name." The said curiously.

"Her name is... is.." Naruto couldn't say her name, it's almost like he didn't want the man to know, the he thought about her name. 'Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata-chan, did I just say Hinata-chan.' He was now ready to say her name."Her name is Hinata Hyuga and she is cute, kind and practically perfect." He blushed crimson red when heard what he said.

"Oh, so you think she's perfect do you?" Naruto just looked at him, still fazed about what came out of his own mouth. "Well here take this." He pulled out a newly platinum dark brown leathered small box.

_(Meanwhile In Konoha)_

"U-u-um Hokage-sama, are you sure about this?" Said Hinata forcefully, she for the past hour and half she tried a dress that the skirt is just below the knee and was orange; that one didn't work, next was a purple skirt with a white skirt that were arms length; that one was not chosen. The shopkeeper made Hinata try out loads of dresses that didn't look to comfortable and didn't feel like it.

"Yep, that one is perfect." The dress that Tsunade chose for her was a long red dress that came a few inches above her ankle, there is vertical cut from the waist to the ankle which reveals her long womanly soft right leg, the top part of the dress was sleeveless but the breast part had a triangular opening showing a bit of cleavage showing of her **(A/N: *COUGH COUGH*)** fairly large breast. **(A/N *COUGH COUGH*) " **How much, will that be sir?" Asked the Hokage, towards the shopkeeper.

"That will be 2,500 ryo, Ma'am." The shopkeeper replied.

"Hokage that's too much, I can allow you to pay that much for me" Hinata held her left hand towards her chest, right hand over her mouth timidly and stepped into their conversation, hoped that she could changed the Hokage's mind and buy her another cheeper dress, she didn't want anyone spending that much on her since she never got used to even though she is the next heiress of the main branch family of the Hyuga family.

"Don't worry Hinata," the Hokage said in a soft motherly voice. "I have Hokage discount so it'll be cheeper, plus you need to look good for Naruto?" Tsunade released a large mischievous grinned, Hinata's face had turned into different shades of red that have never be discovered before, before she quickly looked away trying to calm herself. "It's a mission specially intended for you, and you especially."

"Eepp." Was the last think that escaped Hinata mouth before she pasted out and dropped lifeless on the floor, the same thoughts ran through Hinata's head. 'Naruto's girlfriend' that's all that she thought.

"Ha, that always seems to catch her off guard, she needs to get used to that." The Hokage smiled as she thought she was doing well, till her smile turn lifeless and pointless since she felt a chakra level and had the feeling she was being watched and heard. In a flash she exited the store to sense the familiar chakra even more, she closed her eyes to try and pin point from where it was coming. "There." She whispered to herself as she disappeared leaving a dust trail behind her.

Before the person can sense the Hokage's presence, that person got a hard kid in the chin sending them flying into a wall and leaving a crater at his presence. "Who are you?" The Hokage questioned rather loudly.

"Oh, no need to worry but Hiashi-sama wouldn't be please with the mission you assigned Hinata-san, oh no he won't looks like Hinata-san will be disowned by the Hyuga clan if this continues." The person gave a gently smirk. "As part of the Branch family, we gain respect from the Main Family and the move respect we gain the greater the chance the bird cage seal gets released, to finally to be released from that disgusting curse mark. I'll see you later Hokage-sama." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke the Hokage no longer felt the presence.

"Damn, where did that person go?" she looked around frantically hoping to catch a glimpse. "This is not going to go well and I need to think of something fast." With that she quickly returned to the shop to see Hinata lying on a couch, starting to wake up. "Hinata-san." She quickly rushed to her side. "You're finally awake."

"Hokage-sama." She responded. "What happen while I was gone?" she then asked.

"Nothing much but quickly get up, buy the things and let's go to my office, we need to talk about something important." She quickly added.

"Hai" Hinata said.

The two Kunoichi did what they did and set off towards the Hokage's office, no doubt it's about the mission HInata thought but what she didn't know was that the important talk was very important indeed and it wasn't about the mission yet it was about something worse, something that recently happened.

_(A/N: Next chapter should be released soon since next week I have the half-term holidays so that good, more time for stories so I'll see you later my little boiled water drops and peace!)_


	4. Chapter 4: Finally

**(A/N: Finally the new chapter is here and I think I should rate this story an M (If you know what I mean #Lemons) and I'm possibly thinking of a new story to write I'll tell you more at the end of the chapter.)**

Chapter 4: Finally

"It was nice talking to you but this is my stop." The old man got out of his seat and headed for the door but his steps were cut short when Naruto interrupted his walking.

"Um old man, are you sure about what you gave me." The old man's eye twitch when the younger male said old man but he let it slide because he didn't have the time or energy to deal with him. "I mean what you gave me was very important and I really don't want to regret this day, just because you gave me this." Naruto added before the man turned around.

"Kid, I'm pretty sure plus those are useless to me now since my time is almost up on this earth I just suggested that it would be for the best." And with that the old man turned around and left before the door closed on him, he waved goodbye to Naruto through the window and Naruto returned it.

'Well not long till I reach Konoha, I'm really hyped'

_(At the gates of Konoha.)_

"Alright Hinata, it's a two week travel to the nearest train station that is where Naruto's train terminated." It was just before the crack of dawn, Tsunade told Hinata to meet her at the Konoha gates and have all her stuff packed and that she'll give the dress and other information at the gate. "Remember Hinata this is an A-ranked mission, escorting a person back to Konoha whiles protecting him for strong Ninjas." Hinata nodded; well just barely she was half asleep due to waking up so early. "I take it that you have all your stuff for the two week mission." Hinata nodded. "Well then, here take your dress and carefully roll it and place it into your bag this is the main important bit of the mission." Hinata blushed slightly and Tsunade smiled due to how red her cheeks were and plus she knew the reason. "Plus and be careful not to get into any messy fights during you way otherwise all that spa and skin cleaning will go down the bin."

"Y-yes L-lady T-t-Tsunade, and w-will m-m-my father a-approve of t-this." Tsunade quickly looked away from Hinata and frowned remembering the incident that occurred between Haishi and herself and properly Haishi talked to her daughter about this, she quickly smiled turned back to Hinata.

"Of course everything is fine, don't worry about it." She lied, Hinata knew she lied but decided to let it slide because she may have the best moments of her life and she can deal with the consequences later.

_(Flash Back-In the Hokage's office with Haishi and Lady Tsunade.)_

"But this is outrageous, you send my daughter to escort that nine-tailed brat to Konoha." Tsunade gave Haishi a death glare at the mention of Naruto being referred as the Nine-tails. "I shall not let you do such thing, not only will this bring shame to our clan because one of the heiress is with that demon but this will also lower our status into being less weaker, if the Uchiha clan was still a 'Clan' they would have taken the role of the next strongest clan in Konoha."

"Haishi," Tsunade slowly stood up whiles keeping that glare with Haishi. "I thought that those Byakugan of yours could see everything, but I guess you're still blind as a bat don't you know that your daughter has a 'thing' for Naruto so thing of this as a chance for them to have onto the next level into a relationship." Haishi growled at the mention of Naruto and Hinata being together the veins on his temples and upper cheek bulged out, he squinted his eyes and the pupil less eyes barely has the outline of the of the pupil in the centre of the eye. "Haishi are you trying to threaten me with your eyes, you know you can get executed by that and that will lower your clan's reputation." The bulging veins retreated and became normal but his eyes were still squinted due to the hatred that he now has for the 5th Hokage. "Good, like I said Hinata will go on this mission not only because I saw so but because she is the only one available." Hokage took her seat still remaining eye contact with Haishi. "It is only logi-." The Hokage was cut short when Haishi interrupted her.

"Then why don't you go yourself my Hinata doesn't need to escort anybody plus she is weak how will she cooperated by trying to protect the demon boy from any harm possible stronger than him plus being near that corrupted soul will also corrupt her which is something a heiress to a Hyuga clan must not have, if she every tries to cooperate with that boy I shall dismiss her from the clan and leave on the streets to rot." Tsunade was shell shocked she couldn't believe that a father would ever do that to her own daughter, but then Haishi continued. "But before that I shall take her eyes and ovaries so that she cannot reproduce and give birth to weak unimportant children like her and eyes because she will no longer be part of Hyuga clan. No second chances, I shall talk to my daughter about this when I get home." Haishi opened the door. "Goodbye Lady Tsunade and I hope you and my daughter make the right choice." With that he left the Hokage's room as well as a very shell shocked Hokage.

"Well, I guess I got Hinata into a little bit of a pickle didn't I. Oh well she'll figure it out as long as with the help of Naruto but then again a two man team with Naruto only uses one brain but I'm sure you can think of something." Tsunade said to no one.

_(Flash Back- Ended)_

A cold shiver went down the Hokage's spine as she remembered everything specific detail of that conversation and Hinata also has a shiver go down her spine as she remember the conversation with her father about not interacting with the 'Demon Boy' if she did back thing will happen, every bad things. But she still could get over the fact that Naruto was mentioned as a 'Demon Boy' he was kind and all things good, and yeah he did pull off a few pranks here and there but was the prank that bad that he was given the title 'Demon Boy' she made a mental note to ask Naruto.

"All right Hinata are you ready for your mission? Don't answer that question it was rhetorical because you are forced to go on this mission by me, isn't that great." Hinata's sweat dropped behind her head and her eyes half open and mouth half open as if she was about to say something. "All right Hinata I should except to see you here in about a month's time if any complications then use this scroll to summon a bird, write your message, location and send it to us." As the Hokage explained as she handed a scroll to Hinata.

"T-thanks L-lady Tsunade, well I'm off now." Replied Hinata

"Go get him, tiger. Aaargh" Tsunade said with and ended with a growl with her hands like the shape of a tigers. Hinata blushed viciously at the comments Tsunade made and it took almost all of her will power to nod.

"Alright good bye L-Lady T-Tsunade." And with that HInata left towards the nearest train station which was 2 weeks away from Konoha. As Hinata left through the huge gates of the village and looked back, she felt a small breeze of hope that this mission was going to be one that will change her life.

_(2 week time skips)_

Lee had be at the training ground practicing his Taijutsu , while he was going exercise Sakura came her way.

"2998 push ups, 2999 push ups, if I cannot do 2500 push then I'll have to bunny hop around the village with my hands tied behind my back and no more Taijutsu practice while I have finshed my exercise. Oh hey, Sakura."

"Hi Lee, I was wondering if you have seen Hinata anywhere?"

"No I haven't, why do you ask."

"Well I haven't seen her in two weeks, could have something happen to her?" Sakura replied with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it's true I haven't seen her too have you tried to ask Neji about her or Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Neji just groans at the mention of her name while Tsunade doesn't want to tell me."

"Oh well, but Sakura" Sakura was about to leave when she heard Lee's voice, she whipped her head backwards to see Lee kneeling on one knee with his right hand on his chest and his left hand held out towards her. "How about going on a date with me, our fire of youth burn brightly enough to light today. If we combine that fire, our youth will grow and be passed down to our youthlings."

"Lee..." Sakura's eye was twitching at what Lee said. "What..." She clenched her right, strongest fist. "Makes you think..." She pulled her arm behind her head ready for a punch. "I'LL HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU." Her fist flew through the air and punched Lee with such force that it knocked him backwards and sent him flying into the wood nearby breaking a few tree's in half before he was smashed against a rock and it shattered to pieces while Lee fell on the floor dazing at the sky.

'Umm' Lee thought. 'I guess I must do what Guy-sensei told, and he told me to express my love to her.' Lee go up and used his amazing speed to catch up to Sakura who was about to leave the training ground. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura twitched her head and turned her body to face Lee. "What is it Lee."

"Sakura I am sorry for expressing my feeling to you in the wrong manner so I'll wait to you calm down, plus they say good things come to people who wait, so I'll wait till you boobs get bigger Sakura and then I'll come back." Lee explained giving his nice guy pose.

A dark aura surrounded Sakura as her eyes turned white with the rage she was induced with and gave Lee a cold stare. "You'll go Lee, if you know what's good for you."

"Of course" said Lee. "I shall wait and come back." Lee turned around and quickly ran away from the angry Sakura.

'Damn you Lee.' She though. 'Oh well I shall get him later but I have to go and see my Sasuke, I wonder where he is.' With that she dropped the angry she had on Lee and went to search for Sasuke.

_(At the train station.)_

Hinata finally got to the train station and luckily she had time to change. She went into the woman's bathroom and looked herself into one of the lockers and got changed. It was a bit of a challenge getting the dress on, even when she tried to put the dress or her chest that's when it was most difficult, after a few tries she finally succeeded and moved to her bag to take out a pair of brown heels (same as Tsunade's) and finally put them on. She went outside and faced the mirror she applied her lips stick the same colour as her own lips to bring out her lips, applied a little bit of mascara to bring out her eyes and a bit of make up on her cheeks so she can hide her blush a little.

Once she was done she got out of the toilet and approached the platform that Tsunade said she should wait at. She had been standing there for about ten minutes and already she felt uncomfortable with what she is wearing , she can feel the men eyeing her as they walked passed her and can also feel the envy that woman gave her when they see her, she kind of felt uneasy as well and uncomfortable she never really liked being the centre of attention.

A few more minutes passed as she heard the train approached. 'This is it.' She thought. 'All right Hinata calm down and relax act normal, you have to act normal it's part of the mission, right?' She decided to put on a pair of sunglasses as the train came to a stop.

She quickly looked around trying to find Naruto but no sign of him, once the crowed died down a bit she so a spiky haired boy, who was tall and muscular looking even though his jacket hardly let his muscle show, with three whiskers and each cheek and eyes so blue it's like looking at the ocean, or the sky. Hinata could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest and she forced herself to remain calm and slowly walk towards Naruto, that slow walk turned into a fast paced jog and then finally she started to run.

Naruto finally got up from his seat and headed out of the door once that huge crowed got out of the way, once he was finally out he stretched himself to prevent from getting and more cramps. 'Finally, I'm out of that stupid train now time to head to Konoha." Naruto saw a beautiful paled skinned girl running towards his direction, he decided to ignore it as he thought there was a lucky guy behind him, and that girl was running towards him. He looked at the girl as she approached his general direction and then Naruto became more confused and wondered if that was running towards him.

That question was soon answered as Hinata jumped at Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck, once Hinata had this she was paralysed with the thought of what she had done, her legs lost its balanced as she almost needed to cling hold of Naruto for a moment to she can regain her balance, once she had she looked up to Naruto to find that he was blushing and shocked at what happened.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata looked up towards Naruto and said. "I'm here acting as your g-g-girlfriend," she barely got that last word and surprised herself she didn't stuttered once.

Naruto looked dumb struck as he looked at the beautiful in front of him and decided to go with the flow.

"Oh, alright." He replied. "But still who are you."

"Naruto, can't yo-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto as he did the most unimaginable thing ever.

Naruto took the advantage when the beautiful girl in front of him opened her mouth, and stopped her sentence when his body decided to press his lips against hers. Hinata had so many emotions running through her mind and body, her face blushing a new shade of red feeling her face warm up she tried her best not to faint, the kiss weakened her body with passion as her legs gave in to the as a result now she was clinging onto Naruto's neck, her body had felt an experience that it had never felt before and she didn't want it to end, her brain had practically exploded with the amount of emotions that over she was flooded with, she was lost in a passion that she felt like she was flying into and something in her wanted to move onto the next level. She was screaming in her mind. 'OH MY Naruto is kissing me, my first kiss with Naruto am I dreaming, please tell me I'm not dreaming.' A tear of joy escaped her eyes as she continued to kiss him.

Naruto had also felt his first kiss with different emotions but was kind of sad that his first kiss was with a stranger that he didn't know but know he knew that she was a HELL of a good kisser. Naruto's body decided that it wanted to go to the next level too, so he rubbed his tongue on Hinata's lips

Hinata eyes opened with shock as she didn't what to do but the kiss still remained integral, Naruto tried again and she felt her mouth slightly open on its own still confused to what's going on, Naruto took his chance and slipped is tongue in while her mouth was slightly open and almost made contact with Hinata's tongue but he retreated to his base when she force close her mouth but the kiss still remained after a few seconds and he licked her lips again, she was dumbstruck and didn't know what to do and without realising he mouth opened leaving her base exposed, he put his tongue into her mouth and explored her cave slowly, once he was done he moved in for the kill. Hinata felt he was finished with her mouth and can feel his tongues presences moving towards her tongue, she didn't want to break the kiss but if she didn't Naruto would be kissing someone he didn't know who it was and she was scared that Naruto wouldn't take it lightly if he had his first kiss with someone he properly didn't want it to have it with.

Hinata quickly decided and pulled away from Naruto before his tongue can touch hers. Naruto was shocked. 'Did do something wrong, didn't she like it.' He though. It was a long awkward moment of silence before Hinata broke it.

"Naruto don't you know who I am?" Naruto shook his head, as well as Hinata sighed annoyingly and lowed her sunglasses to reveal her eyes, Naruto looked shocked to see the eyes that were possessed by the Hyuga Clan, but he shook his head still not knowing who she is, Hinata sighed again and took of her glasses and showed her blushing face to Naruto

Naruto's eyes widen and his jaw left opened almost hitting the floor, then blushed at who he was just kissing and he couldn't believe who he was kissing. "H...H..Hinata!"

**To be continued**

**(A/N: Yayyy finally have this up and ready, sorry it took so long to publish it, I just couldn't find the time to finish this chapter anyways how the new story I'm to do would be a crossover between Naruto and Doctor Who and I'm already thinking of a plot, so thanks for reading and If you want to know anymore things about this story or any story that I shall do in the future then PM, to take care everybody.)**


End file.
